


Plus Two

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Eggnog, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: All Riku wants is to spend his company's Christmas party with the two people he loves most, but boozy eggnog is an okay substitute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of our poly oneshot series, which can be found on our tumblr! Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it, and happy holidays to those who don't!

For all the atmosphere the company Christmas party provided, Riku just wasn't feeling the holiday cheer.

It wasn't that he didn't like his coworkers, or that the party lacked anything. It had a wide array of free alcohol, good food, and a lot of dancing. A huge venue had been rented out, and with permission given to bring along loved ones, no one wanted for company.

It was just...

Riku had brought his loved ones, and just finished introducing them to his boss as 'good friends'. Yen Sid had exchanged pleasant conversation with Sora and Kairi while Riku pounded back sweet eggnog, unaware of how strong it had actually been made.

He knew they understood why they couldn't be 'out'. Dating two people simultaneously wasn't often thought of as a good or healthy thing, and not well understood. A tainted reputation could really hurt Riku's work relationships, which he'd managed to keep up quite well despite a predisposition for standoffish behavior.

Still, as charming and personable as his partners were, Riku still noticed the signs. Sora was put out that he couldn't drag them both to the nearest mistletoe and kiss them silly, and Kairi charm was genuine but equally distributed among her boyfriends and strangers alike.

Why couldn't he just love them aloud? Even if it wasn't 'weird', why couldn't he declare how much he cared when they were snuggled together on the couch, or dozing in bed, or just periodically throughout the day?

“Riku, could you hold onto this?” Kairi passed him her half-full glass of champagne. “I'm just going to stop into the washroom.”

It was still her first one. She'd been paying more attention to Sora's alcohol consumption than doing any actual consuming, herself; Sora still seemed to have trouble monitoring his intake. Riku, though, was only just now wondering how strong the eggnog was, as his balance was a bit off and he was collapsing on the inside.

Outwardly, he at least held it together pretty well.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied, taking her glass in his free hand. Kairi departed, and Sora shuffled his feet next to Riku.

“So, um... I'm thinking I might ask Kairi to dance when she gets back.”

Riku had been on the verge of another bout of brooding. “Huh – oh, yeah. You should do that.”

“Cool,” Sora nodded, a bit stiffly. Riku noticed.

“You... Are you upset?”

“What? No.”

“You're upset about _something_ ,” Riku argued, and gloomily thought he had a right to be.

Sora shrugged. “But I get it.”

“You get it?” Riku echoed. He felt a little... slow, for whatever reason.

“Our relationship is kind of weird...” Sora mumbled. There was a look on his face, and Riku thought he might be able to read his mind.

 _They_ weren't weird; anyone else who cared enough to think they were weird was the weird one.

Or maybe that wasn't Sora's thought, but his own?

Riku finished his third – fourth? – cup of eggnog, guilt-ridden over ever thinking for an instant that any part of their love was strange.

When Kairi came back, she was quick to give Riku a reassuring smile, noticing the troubled look on his face. Sora, however, was oblivious.

“Hey!” he greeted her, moving forward to take her hand.

Riku wished he could join them. “... You two dance, I'm going to grab another drink.”

“Are you sure?” Kairi was starting to get a bit worried.

“Go ahead,” Riku nodded them on, which made his head swim a little. Still, his composure hadn't broken yet, so that was a plus – he decided he was probably fine.

She glanced at Sora, who gave her a little nod.

“We'll be right back,” Sora promised, taking Kairi by the hand to lead her out to the dance floor. He made a mental note to suggest she dance with Riku, after the song was through, but right now he was pining and in need of some closeness.

Riku just went to get another cup of eggnog.

The thoughts that might've been dark were really more wistful as he drank it down, wondering what they could possibly see in him. He was feeling a little touch-starved, deprived of the usual open affection they showed him, which meant the other two had to be _much_ worse off. Riku was definitely the coldest one of the group...

Glancing out at the dance floor, he could see Kairi resting her head against Sora's shoulder, Sora nuzzling her hair.

He had to be better at this, Riku told himself. He'd never settled for being anything less than perfect _before_ , and the perfect boyfriend would be more affectionate. He'd make this whole party up to them _somehow_ , so they wouldn't think for a second that he wasn't proud to be in love with them.

Riku grabbed another eggnog within seconds of finishing his cup.

The song eventually came to an end, and Sora lamented that the next one wasn't so slow or romantic. Still, they made their way back to the buffet, coming up to Riku. Rather than take back the champagne he'd been guarding, Kairi poured herself a glass of water.

“Do you want one, Riku?”

Impulsively, he thought he should kiss them both, right in front of everyone. “No... No, thanks,” he said slowly. “... Kairi...?”

“Hm?”

“You know... I can't just _tell_ you what you both mean to me...” Turning, Riku put down yet another empty cup to grab a full one. “You're too _good_ for me...”

Kairi looked cautious. “Riku...”

“I want to show you,” Riku went on, staring at the table with unnecessary focus. “I want to-... to be good enough...”

Not even Sora could miss the oddity that was Riku's slight slur. He placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, giving him a bewildered look. “Are you okay, man?”

“I'm fine – Sora, I just...” Sighing heavily, Riku took a swig of eggnog. “Mn-... Sora, you're a great boyfriend. I just don't measure up.”

“What? But you're great -”

Kairi delicately wrapped her fingers around the glass. “Do you think you might have had enough?”

“Hm?” Brow slightly knit, Riku looked down at her. “Oh... I dunno... Kairi, am I an okay boyfriend?”

“You're a very good boyfriend, but I think you should give this to me,” she wheedled.

“Sure...”

“Thank you.” She set the cup back down on the table amidst the empties.

“I just want to be as much as you deserve...”

“Aw, Riku...” Sora itched to hug him, but kept his distance after a quick glance around. He wasn't sure if he was still supposed to be making things look 'platonic'.

Riku pushed hair out of his face. “... It's really warm in here.”

“Um, Sora, maybe we should help Riku get some air?” Kairi suggested.

“I don't need air.”

“It's cooler outside...?” Sora coaxed.

“Still, I just need another drink...”

“Um, no, you've had enough for now.” Getting herself under one of Riku's arms, Kairi motioned for Sora to do the same. Riku took the opportunity to squeeze them both in half-hugs on either side.

“You're both so _perfect_ ,” he told them, emphatic as he was sincere.

Sora had clued in, now. “You're just as perfect.”

“And we love you very much,” Kairi said, keeping her voice down a little. She still didn't want to embarrass Riku in front of all his coworkers.

Riku was kind of flushed. “I love you too... Both of you... I'm not 'shamed of that.”

“Of course you're not,” Kairi soothed.

“I don't want you to think-... God, you're the only parts 'f my life I'm _not_ ashamed of, you're what I did _right_...”

On the one hand, the idea behind the words was sweet. The undercurrent of self-loathing had Sora and Kairi both worried, though, even if it wasn't necessarily anything new.

“Don't worry about that now,” Kairi attempted to diffuse the train of thought.

“I don't want you to think like that!” Sora, squeezing Riku's side, was more direct.

“I know you don't...”

“It's okay... it's just a party,” Kairi tried again.

“It's not, it's _us_ , it's... the world,” Riku disagreed. “And it's Christmas. This holiday's... 's about love, and it wouldn't be right without you both...”

Sora's grip was becoming crushingly tight as his heart swelled, and Kairi was touched despite herself. Still, someone had to head their head screwed onto their shoulders right, and she was pretty sure she was the best person for the job. She'd gotten them out of the venue and onto the front steps.

“Of course not, but it's about every kind of love, however much of it you're ready to show the world.” Kairi hoped he understood – no matter what it might have seemed, neither of them really minded being introduced as a friend, a lover, or even family.

Really, it wasn't like any of those things weren't true.

“It's okay,” Riku said, “I know – you two,you make me _understand_ love.”

Then, very unlike his usually coordinated self, Riku stumbled on the last step.

“Watch out -” Kairi inhaled sharply.

Sora caught most of his weight. “Maybe you should sit down.”

“Yeah... Maybe,” Riku laughed a little, and allowed Sora to help him onto the steps.

They got comfortable on the step, Kairi sitting at Riku's side and snuggling up to him.

“Are you cold?” Riku mumbled, pulling her closer and tugging Sora right against his side as well.

“Oof-...”

“Just a little,” Kairi replied. The three of them were still only in their party clothes, and her dress didn't give her much cover from the gently falling snow.

“We'll get warm,” Riku declared, and was apparently only satisfied until they were practically on top of him, a pile-up on the stone stairs. Kairi took a second to settle, and Sora all but threw himself into cuddling.

“It's our first Christmas together like this,” he reminded them.

The thought warmed Riku again. Their first major holiday as a... couple? Triad? “First of... lots.”

“Well, duh!” Sora announced.

“Sora's right,” Kairi smiled. “ _Duh_. Are you feeling any better?”

“I feel _great_.”

It didn't matter who knew they were in love, whether it was a secret or a widespread fact. On a holiday all about love, they were blessed with each other, two whole people to love wholeheartedly. Riku was completely drunk on affection.

Well... and, also just plain drunk.

“Do you have to go back inside?” Sora questioned, not keen to break up their cuddle-ball. The only reason that seemed worth doing so was to move their snuggle session somewhere warmer.

“I think... 'd rather go home.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Kairi concurred, relieved. They both hauled Riku onto his feet, to get their coats and to get back home, where they could get close and bask in the warmth of the holiday, protected from the cold night and prying eyes alike.

Not even eggnog warmed a person up like having people who cared.


End file.
